Secret Plots
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Our resident pharaoh is now a Pi and works with the Domino PD. He falls for a woman who could giveSeto Kaiba a run for his money. Seto Kaiba is a loyal friend and mentor. What happens when a woman must choose, while she fights for her very soul?


**Yes I am back after a long year of growing, nursings chool, breaking up and breaking down. This is the first story in a long time and I am using my very own OOC. I hope you guys like!!**

**Chapter One: A simple Introduction**

* * *

A dim light catches different hues of red and black, as a soft blue glow fills an empty room. The gentle hum of a computer fills the air, the only sound in the deafening silence. Slender fingers run through a tight bun, causing it to release a cascade of black curls. A soft sigh fills the air as azure eyes close before milk white hands cradle a head. A knock sounds in the air and a soft voice filled with exhaustion answers. "What?"

A slender old woman shakes her head. "I am leaving for the day miss. It will just be you here."

A soft smiles curves full pink lips. "I will be fine Marlene. Thank you, and be safe tonight."

Once more a quick glance at the computer screen reveals what most would find to be good news. A soft alert sounds and azure eyes light up in joy, as an instant message appears on the screen. _How was your day?_

Her fingers fly across the keyboard. _**It was long. How about you?**_

Across town crimson eyes soften, before responding. _I know plenty about long days. Do you want to meet up sometime?_

She looks down at her clothes before responding. _**Yeah. I'm at work still.**_

Another alert sounds as she closes out of the program. She opens up the day's figures and her eyes narrow as she notices something new. "I never approved this." Time is lost and plans are pushed to the back of her mind, as she opens up the server mainframe and pulls up the information she is looking for. "Access denied? In my company?" She types in a few phrases and overrides the mainframe to find news that is disturbing and frightening. A tanned hand rest on her shoulder, and she screams.

A gentle baritone fills the air and soothes her instantly. "Hey it's me."

She turns and finds herself staring into concerned crimson eyes. "You scared me. I'm afraid that tonight is not a good night."

His eyes narrow as he glances over her shoulder at the screen. "Is this why you have been working so late?"

She recognizes the deadly tone as she turns back to her work. "No. I just found this when I was looking at the financials. I'm really worried about this."

He leans forward and she catches his scent of spice and something else exotic. "I'll help you out. Who else is involved?"

She shrugs before printing out the hidden files. "I'm not sure. I've worked to hard to build up the company for someone to just come in and try to screw me over. Can you please look into this for me? You are the only one I trust. I promise I will pay your expenses and your standard rate for cases like this."

He silences her by planting a tender kiss on her lips. "No charge. Now come on and let's go get a drink."

She types in a few more commands and no trace is left behind as she powers down her office. "I could go for a mocha-tine."

He chuckles as she bends over and grabs her brief case. "I think you should just get some brandy tonight, and stay at my place." His hand rest light on the small of her back as he leads her out the building.

Her cell phone rings and she frowns. "No one but you has this number."

He reaches out and takes the phone from her. "Hello?" The caller hangs up and he looks at her. "Let's swing by your home and get your things." He tucks the phone into his pocket before opening the door of a black convertible.

* * *

A week later, sweat drips down a toned body, as black curls escape a ponytail. Her breaths come out in short puffs as she runs on the treadmill. Her eyes watch the TV, pleased to see her stock is going up. A lean figure leans against the doorframe watching his charge. Honeyed brown eyes scans the area around her, wondering what he is doing for Atemu. The breeze from an open window ruffles, blond hair streaked with white, as he checks his watch. Azure eyes hit a button and slow down to a jog, as a deep baritone yells for her to duck. She hits the floor and curls up in a ball as she goes flying off the treadmill and into a set of weights. She groans as weights falls around her amidst gunfire and many different voices. Someone grabs her hand and she instinctively fights back, despite her aching body. Suddenly she is released as the blonde makes his way over to her. "You alright?"

She looks up into concerned eyes and she pushes him away. "I'm fine."

He shrugs unconcerned. "Look I was hired to watch you. You are going to the hospital."

She draws herself up to her full height, ignoring the gut wrenching pain in her foot. "No. You can take me to my office."

She crosses her arms, her skin turning ashen. "Fine I will take you to your office."

He turns and leaves the room and gets on his phone. She throws up into a trash can, already feeling her leg go numb. A few seconds later, azure eyes roll back as a slender body falls in what appears to be a graceful arc, into tanned arms. Atemu looks down at her ashen face before barking out orders. Her black hair matches the dark sleeve of his uniform, and he listens to her uneven breathing while tuning out the sound of his walkie. "Tell them we need a med unit ASAP! Come on Aiko open your eyes and look at me."

Azure eyes open slowly and their owner visibly relaxes and curls into Atemu. "I'm fine really."

He shakes his head before helping to load her onto a stretcher. "Just be quite about it alright? I will be there when I finish this up."

Her eyes close and Atemu looks over toward his right hand man. "Joey!"

The blonde jumps and rushes over toward the stretcher. "Sir?" The two friends exchange looks and Joey nods as he follows behind the medical team. An hour later Aiko, shivers as her cast dries. She bundles up under the warm blankets careful to not move her leg.

Crimson eyes watch the IV fluids dripping as her rubs her shivering arm. "Aiko? Something major is going on here."

Her eyes seem blurred and unfocused and she sighs, her words slurring. "I love you."

He looks over at the nurse. "How strong is that stuff?"

The nurse smiles as she turns off the drying fans and checks for any warm spots. "She will be fitted for crutches and then she will be discharged home."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is a test chapter. I will water down the medical jargon big time, but things will be very on target. I know everyone is a fan of Yugi and our favorite Pharaoh, and so am I, but I wanted to see how this would go over. Please review!**


End file.
